Student at Day, Singer at Night
by Nicole.TeX
Summary: [ElsAnna] What if Everyone treats you like shit everyday? What if no one knew it was you? What if someone you adore found out it was you? What would you expect! *Summary sucks I know.* Singer!ELsa


**Student at Day, Singer at Night**

* * *

**Hi Guys This here is my First fanfic, What inspired me to write was the writer Evionix. I wish he could see this ^_^ Anyway, If I get any errors, Feel free to review,Fave or Follow, Hey Now Cyclone Raiders (I will call you guys that from now on) I will let you read my fic, These things should be at the end though.**

* * *

_"It's like I'm falling in love all over again, For the first time and I know that it feels right"_ A Feminine voice echoed through the earphones to Anna's head.

Anna smiled to herself and fiddled with her phone quietly, Anna turned up the volume of her phone so high that she didn't even hear the door to her room open green eyes were shown, Small footsteps were slowly creeping up on the older's bed.

_"I think I'm falling in love all over again, Love at first sight do you know how it feels" _ The voice continued.  
The redhead continued fiddling the device until...

"**AAANNNNNNAAAAAA!" **A rather childish voice startled the red head causing her to fall from her bed.

"What the-" Anna glared at her attacker and ripped her headphones from her head.

**"ALICE!" **Anna roared in her room chasing the little one out of her room, Alice is the little girl with long red hair.

"Come on big sister, Time to eat!" Said the little girl giggling, Anna threw her pillow out of the room which the little one successfully dodged and ran down the Stairs, Alice is 8 years old and she has long red hair.

Anna poked her head outside the room, She looked to the left then the right to make sure that little devil won't come back, With a satisfied look at the stairs, she picked up her thrown pillow and went in her room.

Anna picked up her abandoned headphones and adjusted it back to her head.

_"Cause I wouldn't let you go, I knew I shouldn't let you go"_ the voice continued again.  
Anna opened her laptop and clicked on a random browser, She logged on to Facebook and checked her notifications,She was about to log out until a soft ring was heard.

It was a message from her friend Hans.

Hans Isles is the captain of the football team: Arendelle Winter wolves.  
He is the 'Perfect prince' What other girls might say.

_"Hey Anna, You free tomorrow?" _The magical chat box said.

_'oh look captain obvious over there, Of course Anna is free tomorrow' _There is Class tomorrow Anna thought sarcastically.

_"Yeah, Why?" _Anna typed in and pressed enter, The red head noticed there are no music coming out of her headphones, Anna added a new tab and typed ' Froze Latest song'

Froze is the most famous singer in the whole world with her biggest hit yet 'All over again' That was the song Anna was listening to earlier, She has Platinum blonde hair done in a rather perfect braid.

And for some reason All her songs only includes 'She' or 'her'.

_'That means she likes Girls!'_ Anna mentally shouted to herself.

The red head kept scrolling down until something caught her eye.

"Soldier- Froze (Unreleased)" Anna grinned and squealed from her seat a bit too loudly causing her Mother downstairs to flinch, The red head hurriedly pressed The download button.

Anna's Mother looked at the time and rolled her eyes, It was time for lunch and the redhead still hadn't got down.

The older wiped her hands in the counter and walked upstairs, When she arrived at her destination She knocked quietly

"Anna, Go down It's time for lunch" She heard another squeal and decided to invade her daughters personal privacy, When she got in it was not a pretty sight...

Froze posters on the walls, Froze laced underwear on the floor, Froze Albums on the shelves And Froze everywhere!

Anna stared dumbly at her mother, And so did the older.

Anna broke the mood and smirked, She fell back on the chair.

"First time in my room mother?" Alex simply nodded and sighed.

"Anna..." She started.

"Yes Mother?" Anna said looking at the screen when Froze was wearing a soldiers uniform and did a salute, The red head squealed and bit her lip.

"I think this girl crush over a Super famous Pop star is too much" Anna gasped dramatically and put a hand over her chest.

They both stayed at that position for a minute until the older just sighed in defeat and went outside closing the door.

"Go down Anna, Its Lunch remember?" Anna heard for the last time

"Yes mom, be down in a sec." The red head shouted making sure her mom heard it.

She totally forgot about Hans.

_"Oh look I see loser outside my house"_ The magical chat box said once again.

The girl so called Loser is the girl, Hans and his friends pick on, She has long brown hair, Blue star Hoodie, Icy Blue eyes and she does not seem to talk, She seems so vulnerable that's why Hans picks on her.

Anna closed her laptop and sighed, The red head did not want to bully others.

Anna is just being forced to Bully Her by Hans, Anna knows it's wrong, She knows it hurts the girl, But something about Hans made her do it.

"**ANNA!"** a strong voice was heard by the red head.

Anna snapped out of her daze and typed in the chat box

_"BRB Gotta grab some lunch" _then Anna left without checking for Hans's reply

* * *

"Well, took you long to come back" A deep voice said.

"It is not my fault that you made that guy by the door spill his coffee" A feminine voice talked back

"Elsa" The girl with platinum blonde hair turned around slowly to glare at the person by the door, her brown jacket by her shoulder.

"I know you all to well Elsa" The man said "You want something" he said pointing at the Pop Star sensation.

Froze looked down in shame "Marsh-"

"Elsa" The man boomed "Tell me what you want so you could stop being a jack ass around your fans!"

Elsa looked up and put the jacket by her table, Then walked away from her manager.

"Where do you think you're going?" Marsh said grabbing Elsa by her wrist

Elsa spun around to glare at her manager

"I am going to get Lunch" Elsa pulled back her wrist "And Prepare for school tomorrow"

Marsh or Marshmallow, her manager just nodded in defeat and left the room

"Fine, But wear your disguise on your way out" The manager remarked then closed the door.

Elsa sighed and made her way to the mirror.

She opened a drawer and took out some brown hair dye and applied it to her hair, She hates it when she colors her hair this way but Elsa has to do it to cover her identity.

When she was sure that her hair is all dyed up, Elsa opened her bag and pulled out a jacket that has a blue star at the back and wore it,Then she will get the last item to make her look normal, Green Contact lenses and a bottle full of pills.

She walked over the water dispenser and filled a cup with cold water, Elsa threw the pill in her mouth and gulped the whole cup down.

The Pills will refrain her from talking too much, or it will reveal the real her.

She smiled to herself and put her hoodie on and walked outside of her room to the hallway.

The disguised Pop star walked quietly, her pace going slow like normal people would do, she saw the Exit but frowned when she saw Many people outside.

Elsa groaned and took a detour to the fire exit and opened the door and walked over to the ladder, she rolled her eyes and jumped instead.

Landing perfectly on two feet on the ground and her hands inside her hoodie pockets.

She saw the crowd of photographers outside and ran to the opposite direction.

Elsa slowed her pace when she saw the road.

"Hey Loser!" Elsa stopped walking, fear overcoming her knows this voice

Elsa looked up and saw the person she feared and hated the most was up on his very own house._Hans..._

"You are lucky that I can't hit you now" Hans said furrowing his brows "Because I am up here grounded for pushing you to the pond"

Elsa looked down and clenched her fists, Anger boiling in her body, The disguised pop star inhaled quietly then left, Not caring the smirk on Hans's face every time she gets angry at them.

She remembers all too well what happened and it was not just an accident. Luckily her hood was on and Hans and his gang did not see her hair.

Elsa ran avoiding everyone in her skidding to a stop when she saw here house a few walks away.

Elsa already felt relieved and walked up to her porch, her house is not that big but it is still home to the pop star.

She opened the door and inhaled the heavenly scent of home.

"I am Home!" Elsa said to herself even though her mother is at work, "_Always working her ass off_" With a sigh she closed the door and walked in.

The pop star threw her bag to the nearest couch and walked to her kitchen.

Elsa rummaged through her refrigerator and found a carton of chocolate milk, Satisfied with just chocolate she closed the refrigerator.

Elsa opened the carton of heavenly chocolate and sipped quietly, She leaned back on the kitchen table looking around her home.

Its not that big, Just a living room near the front door, A kitchen with all kinds of useful utensils for cooking, two bedrooms and a bathroom.

Elsa stood straight and walked up the stairs to her room.

Her room was bigger than the living room and it was covered with red wallpaper with little stars in it.

Elsa looked at her room and sighed, Yes it is huge But it is not her fault that she was a pop star sensation, She walked inside grabbing her pencil and drawing book with her then dropping her empty chocolate milk in the thrash can on the way out.

She closed the door silently and walked down the stairs again.

Elsa dropped the items in her hand at the living room table, She then opened the first page of the drawing book and took a good look at it.

It was a drawing of the person she hated, the same person that bullies her with Hans and the same person that took her heart.

Anna Arendelle.

Elsa took every inch of perfection of Anna's face, From her green eyes to her freckled cheeks.

Elsa sighed and put the drawing down, How could you love someone that bullies you with her so-called friend Hans?  
How could she even notice the Loser in school?

The pop star stood up and looked at the time, It is still 2 in the afternoon Plenty of time to prepare for tomorrow.

Elsa groaned and leaned back in the couch Looking up on the ceiling and both her hands behind her head, Her eyes what Elsa think was an eternity, She looked at the clock again, Still 2:07.

Elsa groaned "This is gonna be a long day" She said still tired from earlier.

"I am Home!" A voice was heard and the door closed silently. Elsa smiled to herself and continued drawing.

* * *

"Anna stop poking your food"

Anna stopped poking her food for a while and groaned.

"Why did we have to run out of chocolates now!" The red head said dramatically.

Tyron, Anna's Father chuckled.

"Well someone was putting their hands in the fridge last night" Tyron said hiding his face in his newspaper.

"DAD! I did not! I was finding something to eat, and then I randomly picked out the chocolate" Anna said pouting

"Your Fault" Alice said with her mouth full.

"Besides, I will get chocolate tomorrow, It is my week" Alice said patting her older sister in the back

Anna groaned and murmured a 'I hate my life'

* * *

**And THAT IS A WRAP!, What you guys think? Review Please! Chapter 2 is coming UP!**


End file.
